


Bonus of a Lifetime

by cuntoid



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Cheating, Coercion, Cumshot, F/M, Humiliation, Office Sex, Quickie, Voyeurism, mention of ass worship, sex offering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuntoid/pseuds/cuntoid
Summary: When Michael is witnessed gifting Toby a rock, he has to get creative with his replacement gift.





	Bonus of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This commission was super fun to write - I'm a huge fan of the show and felt super excited for the request. Thank you and enjoy! :)

“Toby, why don’t you open your present?”

Pam’s intimately acquainted with the palpable change in the air when Michael is faced with something unpleasant. It seeps into the atmosphere like a fog, suffocating them from the second she’d walked into the room and increasing from there. She’s not particularly interested in the gift; it’s just entertaining to watch a dumpster fire in progress, Michael’s stuttered protests as Toby focuses on tearing the wrapping from the small box before him. Pam tunes out Michael’s voice for a moment to focus on Toby’s hands, oddly mesmerizing in the eye of their superior’s mounting panic. She glances only for a moment at the new woman – Holly, sitting straight up with a politely confused expression. Pam steals a tiny smirk for herself at the thought of everything Holly has ahead of her as far as getting acquainted with the goings-on of the office.

And then there it is – the four of them stare at Toby’s hand, a rock tucked in his palm with a simple, gleefully scribbled note banded around it: _SUCK ON THIS!_

“ _Michael_ …” Pam shakes her head minutely, soft voice sighing into the center of the room where Holly remains transfixed, struggling to process the dynamic of the situation, the reality of Michael’s pettiness. The three of them watch as he shouts from the doorway in his patented mockery of outrage at Dwight, ever the perfect scapegoat. 

Michael slams the door and sinks back into his seat, conjuring up his next typical power move: _denial_. 

Pam shifts in her seat with a restless sense of mischief, zeroing in on Michael’s flustered insistence that this isn’t his gift or even his doing. “So, what _is_ your gift?”

“My _gift_ is _forthcoming_ , Pam…”

A person could walk the thin, strained line of Michael’s voice like a tightrope. The draw to push Michael’s buttons is too irresistible, welling up inside of her, restless, and it spreads goosebumps over her arms. “What _is_ it?” 

Michael shoots her an insolent glare, jaw clenched in his poor attempt to fix the situation, and his lips twitch a little. A new spark lights in the back of his eyes, like a ghost, a hint of something Pam’s not used to seeing. The inability to place that spark sets off a kind of internal alarm inside of her that puts her on edge, the way Michael’s studying her now through excitedly narrowed eyes, his hushed, urgent tone as he directs Holly to close the blinds. Toby shifts in his seat, clearly eager to get this over with and get out.

“Michael – ”

“Shut up, Toby, you have no idea how lucky you’re about to be, so just – just _shut up_.”

“Michael… what’s Toby’s gift?” Pam’s eyes flicker between Holly closing the last of the blinds and Michael, still practically bursting with misplaced giddiness. Holly finds her seat and Pam repeats her question with a sharpness that makes Michael snort with withheld laughter, lifting his eyebrows suggestively in response.

“ _You’re_ his gift.”

“… _what?_ ” 

Michael faces Toby with a smirk, gesturing at Pam with reverent palms that behold her to them all, and Toby interrupts Holly as she opens her mouth to speak, to try desperately to figure out where the joke is. The women share an uneasy glance in the wake of his decision, Holly glancing at the blinds with newfound disbelief.

“Oh, Michael – this seems… this seems kind of – ”

“ _I’ll take her._ Yeah,” Toby agrees, lifting his shoulder in a shrug. His tone betrays his body, eager, trained on Pam like a starving dog. He can practically feel her breasts in his palms, finally, can feel her solid weight against him before she’s even moved or properly reacted to Michael’s offer. 

Pam gives an uneasy little laugh as Toby sits up straight, his height reinstated as his slouch disappears. He’s taller than she remembers. She thinks briefly of the time he squeezed her thigh in the lobby, his big his hands are. How _warm._

“Okay,” she breathes, “Very funny, I guess. Good one, Michael, Toby. I get it, Toby’s always kinda had a crush, and maybe – maybe in a different world, that could’ve – I mean…” She struggles for the right thing, for a proper foothold out of this strange new road they’re embarking on. The flame in her belly jumps, flickers a little brighter as Toby reaches across the table to take her hands. He engulfs them, thumbs stroking soothingly across her skin in a way that makes her yank back. He holds fast and she has no choice but to look Toby straight in the eye, imploring him to let her go.

Holly can’t seem to catch her breath. The shallowness with which she takes them undermines any attempt of progress; why can’t she speak? Her brain is blaring at her, loud like a foghorn, _stop this, stop Michael, this is beyond appropriate. Do something. Stand up._

But she doesn’t. She sits with her hands fisted in her lap, transfixed by the scene before her. It makes her heart beat too fast, racing along with her thoughts and leaving her body a stranded wreck on the shore, fists trembling as the knuckles whiten, shamefully anxious to see how this unravels. 

“Toby, you _know_ I’m with Jim.” She says it slowly, like she’s talking down an animal, in a hushed tremor that delights Toby to no end. His name on her lips is remarkable. He drinks it in with a perverse sense of entitlement – what else has this company done for him, anyway? What has _Michael_ done for him, or even _Pam?_ Now, he can finally take something for himself, the only thing he’s really wanted in a while. Pam, acting coy with her flushed cheeks, her figure poorly hidden in that tight blouse, his favorite pencil skirt in her wardrobe. It sits high on her waist, hugging snugly down the curve of her hips, around her ass, and it’s the only thing he has interest in unwrapping. His grip on her hands tightens and she only turns redder. 

“We don’t have to be together,” he concedes. “Whatever happens can stay here. Nobody will know. Neither of us will ever tell Jim.”

“N-No, this is… this is _crazy_ , I mean – Michael? _Right?_ ”

“Not crazy! Just, just… _come on_ , Pam, isn’t this kinda hot? An office affair?”

“God, Michael, shut _up_.”

Both Pam and Michael snap to Toby, shocked into silence by his outburst. He rises from the table and loops around its corners without ever taking his eyes off Pam, breath coming heavy as he bows down to her level and cradles her jaw in one big hand. His thumb brushes boldly over her bottom lip and she takes in a sharp little gasp that cuts through Toby like a hooked shard of glass, requiring every last ounce of will for him to restrain himself from crushing his lips to hers.

“Pam, I can make you feel good – I don’t need a lot of time. If you can be good, and be _quiet_ , I can make this really enjoyable for the both of us,” he intones, low and easy like a hypnotist. “Stand up for me.”

“Are we really… _watching_ this?” Holly asks as Pam rises up, the apples of her cheeks on fire. Michael looks like a kid in a candy store, grinning sheepishly back at her as he shrugs.  
“This is so… _wow_. This is wrong on _so_ many levels, both professionally and… in general.”

“Very hot, though.”

Holly giggles despite herself, despite the reservations nagging at her brain. The entire room may as well have a mist through it, some weird fog through which they’ve all gone fucking insane. Toby makes zero effort to hide the small sounds of pleasure sighing out from his parted lips, hands coming to her waist as she stands and watches him from under her lashes. Her pupils widen and swallow the green around them, light as the ocean, and she gives herself away with a quick scrape of the teeth against her bottom lip as she licks them. Toby squeezes his fingers into her waist and trails them down, down to where her skirt is taut and perfectly over her ass. 

“ _Toby_.” It’s less of a protest and more of a moan, her hands coming up to rest against his chest. He doesn’t respond but for the way he squeezes her ass in his hands, the way he traces the contour of it, lifting palmfuls of that weight just to feel it bounce back into his hands again. He could very well rut against her thigh and cum his slacks; that’s how nice her ass feels, better than any fantasy he’d cooked up over the years while jerking off. _This is the real deal_. Pam’s breath hitches and she rolls her hips gently forward, seeking contact he’s not ready to give her yet as he dips away from it, giving her ass a little slap. 

“That’s not how we play,” he chides, drunk on the feeling of her body pressed against his. He turns her firmly against the table and guides her forward. The way her skirt stretches to accommodate this new position is so utterly sensual in itself that his cock twitches in his slacks. He presses a palm against it and sucks a breath through grit teeth, waiting for her face to touch the surface of the table before he lands a sharp smack on one cheek. “I can’t do this to you the way I’d _want_ – too loud. But that’s okay. This is okay.”

He wants to take his time, unzip her skirt and shimmy it down her generous hips and stroke her ass, press his lips to it, worship her like she deserves. Like Jim could _never_ do. He settles for kneeling by her kitten heels and skimming his fingertips up her legs, up until he reaches the hem of her skirt and pushes until it’s rucked up above her hips. It looks better than he’d guessed it would, her pretty ass exposed from underneath the folds of tight fabric, and he can’t help but land one more slap against her ass. It’s so much sharper on her bare skin. Delicate welting blushes up to color the shape of his handprint, but he knows it’ll vanish by the time Jim sees anything. 

“ _Oh my God_ , Toby,” she whispers, the tremor in her voice hurrying his hands to unbuckle his belt. 

Holly and Michael watch Toby free his cock from the prison of his oversized slacks with twin expressions of horror, mouths open and eyes wide. Toby’s length is commendable, but his girth is something to behold. Holly presses her thighs together unconsciously and Michael senses the motion of it, gaze flickering down to catch the heated shift of her legs as she subtly squirms in her seat. He takes a steadying breath and thanks the Gods, thanks his luck and the stars and the strange circumstances that allow him to be here, adjusting his own erection more comfortably against his thigh. A peek back at Holly has him catching her in the act of spying on him, on his errant hand. 

Toby twists one of Pam’s hands back and juts his hips forward, wrapping her fingers around him, and she curses. He glides over her hips as she strokes him, moving back to grab handfuls of her ass and knead into it, spreading her apart so he can see every inch of her. It’s a shame he has to hurry; all of his instincts tell him to get on his knees and eat his way from her clit to her ass, but he settles for taking his cock back in hand and nudging it in slow strokes along her parted slit. She moans with the way he rubs quick little circles over her clit, wet enough with his own slick that it slides without resistance. The muscles in her thighs and belly tighten up with the effort of pushing back against it, silently begging for a little more contact, just a _little_. Toby chuckles, clucking his tongue as he maneuvers himself to her cunt.

“I don’t think so. Not _yet_. Enjoy it, Pam…”

The familiarity with which he addresses her makes her angry, but that indignant spark fizzles out in the flow of her excitement, the promise (and subsequent threat) of his size. It isn’t lost on her that he’s bigger than Jim, and while it’s not necessarily something she _wants_ , the likelihood of pain brings a guilty rush of pleasure. She anticipates it, wiggling encouragingly back for him, like an obedient bitch in heat, and he growls in his chest as if purring. He’s achingly slow with the slide of his hips, stretching her open at his leisure. He wants to milk her of all those pretty little sounds she’s making, breath catching in her throat, little ‘ _hmmms_ ’ and ‘ _aaahhhs_ ’, his name, curses he has never heard her use before spat under her breath until he’s buried to the hilt in her pussy.

“I… can’t believe she _took it all_ , to be honest,” Michael whispers to Holly. She giggles under her hand, giving him the lightest of slaps against his arm as if they’re old friends sharing a private joke instead of two employees watching another two fuck in the middle of the workday. He returns her light-hearted tittering and allows her to lace her fingers with his in a chaste representation of what they’re both too shy to ask for, unlike Toby and Pam – to twine themselves together.

“I have wanted this for _so_ long – you have _no idea_ ,” Toby moans, fingers digging into the blades of her hips so they don’t smack into the table. The urge to wrap her hair around his fist and pull is barely kept in check; he leans over her body to scrape his teeth along the nape of her neck instead with light nibbles that won’t leave marks. “Does _Jim_ do this to you? Does he fill you up the same?”

“ _God, Toby_.” Pam sounds positively agonized, shaking, eyes rolling back with each buck of Toby’s hips. The clench and throb of her muscles is nearly too much to bear. Climax looms close, brought to the surface with surprising rapidity, and it’s all she can do to hold on. Maybe if she tries not to cum, it won’t count; _maybe_ , through some saving grace, she’ll be spared this small indignity.

Toby’s too well versed in the study of her face, of what she looks like through any given moment of the day in reaction to any number of stimuli. She squeezes down on his cock and wriggles her hips, ass cheeks bouncing back against him with little slaps. He wants to cage the back of her neck with his fingers and fuck into her until that sharp sound fills the room, until she’s wailing and begging for him. He focuses on the prize, on the fact that he has her for even these furtive few moments of consummation. He snakes a hand down over her hip and between her thighs, pleased beyond belief to find her soaking wet and coating his fingertips with the barest swipe.

“ _Oh_ , Pam,” he moans, planting open-mouthed kisses between her shoulder blades. “You want to cum for me? Come on, do it quick – do it for _me_.”

“Toby, I – I _can’t!_ ”

“You’re lying. I can _feel you_ , I _know_ you want to. _Cum on me_.” He rubs his fingers in hasty little circles over her clit and tilts his hips, aiming to nudge that swollen sweet-spot tucked just inside her cunt. “ _There you go_. Do it for _me_ , Pam.”

A few more insistent strokes against her g-spot and she grinds back against him, rocking into his fingers and against his cock as her walls ripple and spasm around him in her climax. It washes over her with such an intensity that there’s a warm rush of light behind her eyes, sweet as sunshine, lips parted in a silent scream as Toby rides her through the shuddering peak. It’s _delicious_. He rises up to watch her writhe, to watch her brows knit together with the effort of cumming this hard, whimpering at his fingers when they keep going. Trapped beneath him, she has no choice but to suffer through the overstimulation.

“You’ve got another one in you – _come on_. Come on, come on, cum again. Be _good_. Be good for me, Pam, _just for me_.”

She turns blearily to him, brows knit, a thin sheen of sweat at her hairline to match the fever-flush of her face. Her disjointed whimpers are clear enough in their intent, but he can feel the telltale pulse deep in her cunt, the way her thighs tremble, and he sees her through to a second violent orgasm. 

It’s all he has in him. As soon as she’s lost in the throes of it, Toby loses his last vestiges of control and waits until the last second, until his cock is swelling and twitching inside of her. He has one last consuming impulse to bury his dick inside of her and empty his balls; he imagines watching his cum drip from between her pussy lips, imagines pushing his fingers into her used, sopping cunt to feel how wet they made her together. 

Instead, he growls and pulls out of her in one clean stroke, grinding at the cleft of her ass while he coaxes his release with his fist, pumping his cock until he’s spurting cum over the swell of her spread cheeks. Catching his breath, he traces idly through the warm spatters decorating her skin until it feels too sensitive to do so, backing away and tucking himself back into his slacks. His cum drips down the side of her hip and over the curve of her ass and he boldly pulls his phone out, snapping a picture for himself before resting a kind hand along the low of her back.

“You need a little help up? Doing okay?” 

Toby takes the liberty of reaching down to thread Pam’s panties back up her thighs and over her ass, running his knuckles over the tender swell of her cunt until he feels the fabric slick through. He stops her as she reaches to smooth the bunching of her skirt. He taps her there, sternly, and tilts his head until they make eye contact. She looks stunning, cheeks stained deep red, eyes blown wide enough to swallow him whole, and he imagines that living as a cell in Pam’s gorgeous bedroom eyes wouldn’t be the worst thing. 

“ _I’m taking these_. At five, go to the ladies’ room and slide them off nice and easy. You don’t even have to talk to me; just put them in my desk drawer and go back to Jim.”

Pam nods, scattered as ever as her heart slows back down in the wake of all the excitement. She furtively eyes Toby and stands as he pulls away, content to keep up the mental charade that if she doesn’t speak, _maybe… nothing happened_. Maybe if she keeps her mouth shut all the way back to her desk, she can pretend it was nothing. What had he said before? _Nothing leaves this room_. She’s content to keep this one locked away in the grain of the table, guiltily safe in the knowledge that even if Michael spills the beans, no one would _ever_ believe it. She risks a tiny smile, struggling to swallow it back in the wake of such a naughty thing, something so unlike her. 

Toby gives her clothed ass one last squeeze before sighing and exiting the room. 

Pam waits a few uncomfortable minutes with Holly and Michael, who squirms in his seat as he unsuccessfully tries to conceal the wet patch on his inner thigh, hidden conspicuously under Holly’s small hand. She nods toward it, back toward their awestruck expressions, and lifts an eyebrow. 

“We good?”

They nod quickly in unison like children caught being bad. Pam exits the room expecting every single eye to be on her, branding a red letter into her chest and glaring, she expects Jim to _smell_ it on her. But nobody so much as glances up. Jim turns only when she rounds the corner and he smiles warmly at her, spreading his hands expectantly wide. 

“So? What was Michael’s deal?”

“Oh,” Pam exhales, shaking her head. “Something stupid, as usual. Toby’s gift. Did… did Toby say anything?”

“Actually, yeah. He said Michael gave him the bonus of a lifetime.”


End file.
